narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūha Yahō
Yūha Yahō (八房雪有羽, Yahō, Yūha ) is a kunoichi of Kirigakure. Background As a little girl, Yūha's family had struggled to make a living within Kirigakure. Being part of the lowest caste was nothing but suffering for her as she was consistently bothered, bullied, and annoyed by those of higher castes. Ever since her father was killed by higher caste members and the bullying only got more intense, she began to despise anyone, not of the lowest caste.Whilst in the academy, she kept to herself and refused to participate in group activities. After passing the lethal exam to become a Genin she was unwillingly placed onto a team and was noted by others to have a volatile future ahead of her. Personality Yūha is a stubborn, ambitious, quiet, and sometimes selfish girl. She prefers to work alone and is a hardcore introvert. She keeps her emotions bottled up within her and is not willing to cooperate with higher caste members. When it comes to becoming her friend or gaining her trust, the person must be within the lowest caste, otherwise, she will refuse to even speak to them. If the person is in the lowest caste alongside her, she won't open up to them easily or quickly. She is very wary of those around her, constantly observing them when around. Her goal is to gain a high enough position to demolish the caste system completely so everyone can be considered equal. Appearance Yūha is a very pale-skinned girl with darkened yellow eyes and very pale blonde hair. She wears a dark blue jacket, regular shinobi pants, and sandals, along with black gloves with white fur covering her wrists. She has a large, dark blue bow on her head, along with a gray choker around her neck. She carries a scroll upon her back for special use. Abilities Ninjutsu Yūha is an advanced ninjutsu user for a genin. She was taught to use the Water Style by her father before she began to attend the academy. With constant practice, she became fluent mid-way through her time at the Kirigakure Academy. Aside from the normal water, Yūha is able to wield a special type of water that only those of the Yahō family know about. The water holds special properties that can be adjusted through the user's chakra patterns and comes from the Kami Izumi, a spring located in a hidden cave within the Land of Water. Fūinjutsu The art of Fūinjutsu is taught to Yūha through her mother whom is still alive. Ever since her father's death, Yūha's mother had begun to teach her various sealing techniques. As a genin, she has only mastered two seals shown to her by her mother and carries around a scroll with another usable one as well, making the amount she can use three. Stats Story Kiri Academy Graduation Arc She was not particularly excited about the second portion of the graduation exam. Escorted to the large training grounds by a surperior, she impassively observed the battle grounds, noticing the upper caste graduates watching from the second-level. Internally, Yūha had become irate by having them watch her and fellow lower caste candidates participate in a bloody fray. She listened diligently to the Kirigakure Headmaster's enunciation of the exam rules, making sure to keep key points in-mind. Upon mentioning the last rule, the Headmaster had ordered the remaining graduation candidates to report to a location in the training ground. Positioned near her fellow classmate, Shida Yūgure, Yūha couldn't help but take notice of her relatively close by location. The thought of forming an alliance with Shida arose in her mind, but before she could make any attempts of such, the Headmaster had initiated the beginning of the battle. Having no time to contemplate, Yūha is immediately seized by another participant. Having prior knowledge on his combat style, she could potentially predict his movements and strike patterns. Using this to her advantage, she intently led him to the side of the battleground filled with water. Forming the tiger handseal, she successfuly performed the Water Clone Technique to create a sense of aid. Commanding her clone to rush the boy, she provided a distraction for an even greater attack, Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence, one of her more prominent ninjutsu. Taking control of the water beneath them, she seized her attempt at emerging victorious, trapping the boy within a thick sphere of compressed water, inevitably drowning him. Now rid of one adversary, Yūha momentarily frees herself from the grip of combat. Her freedom became short-lived as she was cornered alongside Shida. Facing off against six enemies, the two agreed to form an alliance. The gang of six attack all at once, forcing Yūha to defend herself and Shida with her Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence technique. Shida meanwhile uses her Camouflage Swallowtails in an attempt to further distract their opponents. Eventually, Shida and Yūha's efforts manage to separate two participants from their allies. After working alongside Shida, Yūha grimaced at the reality of killing lower-caste members similar to herself. Until the headmaster called for the fighting to end, Yūha and Shida quietly stood along the sidelines to avoid any further combat. Having killed at least one, Shida along with herself had been allowed to leave by the headmaster. Much like Shida, Yūha headed directly home to her mother, mourning about what she'd done. That night, Yūha didn't sleep; she was far too traumatized by her actions and angered that it was a mandatory rule. After a few days, Yūha receives a letter detailing that she had been assigned to a team with Shida Yūgure and Saizō Yumizuru. Rejoicing of the coincidence of Shida being on her team, she didn't recognize Saizō's name. This worried her, going back to her distaste for higher caste members. The letter further states that she is to report back to the Kiri Academy in a few hours to meet her new teammates and to await further orders. She took her time to gather certain things before heading off to the Academy to meet her new comrades. She arrives at the academy with an expression carrying a tiny notion of worry. When she noticed Shida, she couldn't help but remember back to their gruesome exam. An exam that Yūha preferred to forget. She approached her and made simple small talk, checking on her and such. Yūha remained friendly to Saizō until she found out about his caste level. Something which caused Yuha to resent him greatly. Trivia Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Kirigakure Category:Female